


The Unloved Ones

by lottipoppi



Series: Love in the life of a teenage italian [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Heartbreak, Revelations, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottipoppi/pseuds/lottipoppi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short but intense poem on a very common category of people: those who suffer of unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unloved Ones

The Unloved Ones

For one moment, just shock.  
No expectations you've ever had  
Can stop this tide, keeping you under.  
Your ever changing feelings mock  
A broken heart.

You used to say it, just an idea  
Nothing was real or made you sad.  
With a dreaming head still keen to wander  
to your holy fields of Fantasìa,  
so far from... this.

The moment of discovery is simple enough:  
A circling voice, a close friend whose hand  
Gets perched on your shoulder, it's comfort.  
Your young mind was sweet, now tough,  
The action of one.

Your breath is hiding in your mind:  
Small, light, afraid of land,  
Of a world that has no other sort  
A place rejecting your kind,  
the Unloved Ones.

From the desert of your lips, a cry slips silently,  
The sound of your soul shredding.  
The fragments desert you, leaving you empty,  
A vessel devoid of glee and hilarity  
To escape the truth.

You're not the first Unloved One - your mind knows  
They always existed in the shadows, crying,  
Praising the Loved Ones, their grace and beauty,  
Leaving their aching hearts behind, in pieces at the close  
of the river of eternal tears.

by Charlie


End file.
